Dr. Nautilus
is a slime-themed plastic toy monster who's a part of Madcap's army. Appearance Dr. Nautilus is a small green plastic toy that resembles a cephapod-like monster. He has one eye with a red iris that can be removable and be placed in another location of his body. He also has four tentacles with numerous lighter tips on them. Dr. Nautilus wears a purple suit with a small square-shaped window at the front center of the toy where he would store his mind-control eyes. He wears two tubes on the back that contains green slime so he could spray them at his enemies. Personality Dr. Nautilus can be considered a scheming but very chatty supervillain. He wants nothing more but to flood the city where the series takes place and rules it as a submerged kingdom. However, while Dr. Nautilus is viewed as a threat to the Power Players because of his power, he is very oblivious of his habit for being very talkative during his villainous gloat which always annoys the team, especially to Galileo who would often criticize him for his "performance". Abilities Bobbie Not Blobby 158.png|Dr. Nautilus placing his normal onto one of his tentacles. Bobbie Not Blobby 134.png|Dr. Nautilus firing out acid slime to a sewage pipe. Bobbie Not Blobby 059.png|Dr. Nautilus' acid slime melting a cable. Bobbie Not Blobby 061.png|Dr. Nautilus' mind-control eye takes control of Bobbie's mecha-suit. Bobbie Not Blobby 062.png|The brainwashed mecha-suit's perspective. Bobbie Not Blobby 246.png|Dr. Nautilus' normal eye falls off from his socket. As a slime-themed toy, Dr. Nautilus is able to breathe and swim underwater. He can also spray out slimes that are similar to acids at his enemies whether it's from his mouth or from his tentacles. And whenever it's necessary, Dr. Nautilus can spray out his mind-control eyes at his target to put them under his control, such as Bobbie Blobby's mecha-suit. Dr. Nautilus' normal eye can be removable and he could place his eye at another location of his body, but his biggest weakness is that he needs to have his eye on him at all times so he would be able to see. Relationships Madcap At some point before the events of "Bobbie Not Blobby", Madcap finds Dr. Nautilus and forces him into joining his army. However, it's unknown what their relationship is since they haven't seen interacting with each other on-screen yet. Power Players Overall, Dr. Nautilus is a recurring enemy of the Power Players and he has met them before the events of "Bobbie Not Blobby". He fights with the Power Players when he intends to flood the city after he took control of Bobbie's mecha-suit and blocks the sewage pipes with clay. However, the Power Players are shown to be visibly annoyed by Dr. Nautilus' constant chatter when they have to fight him in that episode. Bobbie Blobby In "Bobbie Not Blobby", Dr. Nautilus took control of Bobbie's mecha-suit while Bobbie and Masko are fighting each other in the bathroom after the latter washes the mecha-suit without Bobbie's permission. Dr. Nautilus uses the mecha-suit as his puppet to block the pipes of the sewers so the water would rise up and flood the entire city. Later, Dr. Nautilus fights with Bobbie for real when she comes to retrieve her mecha-suit back and stop him from flooding the city. Sightings Episodes Trivia * Before "Bobbie Not Blobby" premiered, Dr. Nautilus was first mentioned on the TV Tango website.http://www.tvtango.com/series/power_players_2019 * A nautilus is a sea mollusk with a light external spiral shell and numerous short tentacles around the mouth. This fits the theme of Dr. Nautilus since he resembles a cephalpod-like monster. Category:Characters Category:Toys Category:Genderless Category:Villains Category:Recurring Characters